My littlesister!
by LoLforyou
Summary: A little girl at the age of 12 is entering the lab rats life. alot BRASE! I dont own lab rats, I only own my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chase POv:**

Me, Adam, Bree and Leo were sitting in the couch, watching "Epic Fail" when we suddenly heard the doorbell. I walked to the door and opened it. Outside stood a girl, a small girl.

"Hey bigbro" She said and walked in with all her _bags_. "Hi stranger…" I said when Mr. Davenport walked in to the room. He gasped and tried to exit the room again. "Donald David Davenport! Haven't you told them already?" The girl screamed and Mr. Davenport turned around, shaking his head no. The girl turned to me. "I am your sister" "Wait so you are our sister?" asked Bree. The girl looked confused, then she turned to Davenport. "You haven't told them that either, have you?" he shook his head. The girl sighted and said:

"You are going to tell them NOW!" Davenport nodded and she continued "I´ll be down in the lab"

We were shocked. First she just came in, and then she saying that she is "our" sister. And that she knows about the lab! THAT was a surprise! "What are she talking about?" Adam said. And Davenport started to explain.

"This is may going to shock your world" Davenport paused "You aren't really related…"

It was totally silence before Leo said:

"Then who was that girl, who by the way, were really hot." Davenport sighted and said: "That is Chases sister…"

**Bree POV:**

Everyone looked at Chase who looked like he was going to explode in anger. "You haven't told me that I had a sister!?" he screamed and Davenport shrugged. "Technically, I have told you that you are having a sister. I've just said that it was Bree in all this years" Davenport said. Chase stormed of the room, down to the lab.

**Chase POV:**

"Hey bigbro" The girl said as she packed up her bags. I smiled a little at her unshy personality. "Hey…" I started but stopped at the fact that I don't know her name. "Josephine, but everyone _was_ calling me Jose" she said and I looked at her confused. "Was?" she sighted and shrugged."Nothing" then she smiled and I said "So, tell me something about yourself." She looked like she was wondering of something and then she said "What about this? I ask you a question and if you are answering it, you can asking me one?"

**What do you think? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

**Here it is people! Chapter 2**

For the questing:

_Chase_

Jose

_Okej! So, my first question is… how old are you?_

I am 12, What is you favorite color?

_Dark blue, are you bionic to?_

Yes I am, Ive been training in the Davenport X for my entire life with Brees brother and Adams sister. I don't have any questions to you…

**(An: Normal now )**

**Chase POV:**

I looked at her. She hadn't any more questions, at the same time I am having like… 1000. "Do they have siblings to?" She looked at me. "Yeah" she said. "Adams sister is actually coming here too, but just for a couple of days" "What about Brees brother?" She looked sad." He is going to Australia" I thought that it was best to don't ask more about him.

"What is your bionic?" I asked and she laughed and said "Look at this" she turned around and touched her head, nose and tongue with her finger before she snap them and suddenly she was on fire. She shot some of it on a training doll that was in the lab. Then she snapped with her fingers again and we were in a ring of fire. She snapped her finger a third time, and the fire disappeared, like if it never been there."Whoa… So you are going to be on missions with us?" I asked and she just shook her head no. "No, I am going to help Davenport in the lab" "Like a lab assistant?" I asked at her with a surprised look.

"Don't look at me in that way!" She snapped at me "You can be really smart without special bionics!" I laughed at her a little before Bree walked in. "Hey little boy!" She said in a baby voice. I saw how Joses eyes went almost red of anger. "first of all Bree" she snapped "I am 12 not 3 years old, and I am a GIRL!" She screamed at the word girl. I laughed at Brees shocked face and turned back to Jose. "So are you going to Mission Creek with us?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I am doing some classes with Leo" We were confused."I thought you said that you were only 12"Bree asked "Yeah?" She answered and it was silence for some seconds. "Then you cant have classes with Leo, he is 2 years older than you" "Yeah, but I skipped 2 classes" She answered my question. Wow! She really was my littlesis.

Suddenly Leo walked in to the lab and walked straight to Jose. "Jose" he said, a little bit of nervously in his voice. "Would you like to go out with me?" He said and we all stood shocked, waiting for an answer from Jose. Suddenly her face shone up and she screamed "YES!" She said before she glitch. The hole lab was in fire. "I can fix this!" she screamed and snap her fingers and the fire were gone. Just in time for Davenport to walk in. "Why is it so hot in here, have you glitch _again _Jose?" he said. "Again?" Bree asked. "Yeah, I've already burned up 3 schools, 2 teachers and 7 homework's" Jose laughed. "What more abilities do you have?" I asked.

"I have an emotion scanner" She said and scanned everybody in the room. "Davenport is feeling hot, Leo is in love" She said and smiled at the results of Leo. "What about us?" Bree asked and I nodded in agreement. She looked like she was wondering about what to say. "Let's just say, that be ready, because in 2 weeks you two are going to be in love" She said and our eyes widened, then she left with Leo, hands in hand.

**An: What do you think? Hope you liked it and R&R**


End file.
